Tulpas
Tulpas (作霊 Sakurei) are extraordinary subspecies beings of Spirits created out of Reiryoku (Spirit Mana). Like spirits, each individual Tulpa is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world. Creation In one of the many future "endings", according to Hisano; :the Tulpa were created when God (Shido) had finished saving his archangels (the Spirits) from the Great Devil King (Westcott), and there was peace in their times. With God's rule over mankind firmly established, and a state of perpetual equilibrium was on the horizon, God decided to take a link from each chain that connected hero to lover (a portion of Reiryoku from the link between Shido and the spirits). And from that single wish came the Tulpa, . Whether or not this is completely true is unknown due to her unreliable nature of telling facts straight. The only confirmed facts are that Tulpa are created from Reiryoku provided by a "Donor" (one whom provides the necessary energy) who then gives it to an "Artist" (one whom puts their heart and soul into creating), who then forges life out of their residual energies once they've connected. Due to the less flattering terminologies, the alternative unofficial names for the two parties are given as "Mother" (the Donor) and "Father" (the Artist), due to the similarities in traits shared between the creators and their creations being on par to that like parents to their children. Known Tulpas Powers and Abilities Just like a normal spirit, each Tulpa have the ability to create their own Astral Dresses/Armours, as well as having an Angel, plus the ability to fly. It is unknown whether they age or not since none of them are sealed. Due to the situation in which they were created, each Tulpa has an ability coinciding with their respective Reiryoku donors (aka "Mothers"). It is unknown if the Tulpa have an inverse form, but external sources confirmed the existence of Demon Kings. In comparison to a normal Spirit, a Tulpa has higher mana reserves and can even perform more powerful attacks without endangering their healths. However, on the downside, their Angels lack an alternative state (i.e. Halvanhelev, Shiryon, Megiddo, etc.) or the ability to perform more powerful abilities that the Spirit's Angels can do. Known Tulpa Powers Trivia *Unlike spirits, Tulpas are shown to be capable of being both sexes. *All of the Angels used by the Tulpas are similar to the names of their "Mother's" Angels when translated in Hebrew. **All of the Demon Kings are a combination of the Cardinal Archdemons from the Ars Goetia (with each Demon King representing the position of the wielder's "Mother" on the Sephirot Tree) and the remaining from Sebastian Michaelis' Marvelous History (each Demon King representing a particular trait of their wielder's "Mother"). *All of the "Astral Dresses/Armours" are named after the lesser known divine names of God. *Like Spirits, all Tulpas have special coloured irises. *In Tibetan Buddhism, Tulpas (Tibetan: སྤྲུལ་པ) are beings created through sheer spiritual or mental discipline alone. According to Tibet explorer Alexandra David-Néel, tulpas are "magic formations generated by a powerful concentration of thought." It is a materialized thought that has taken physical form and is usually regarded as synonymous to a "thoughtform". *While the Tulpa are considered like the children of their creators, the processes in their birth differ in that normal conception places the Father into the role as the "Donor" and the Mother as the "Artist", instead of vice-versa. *It is unknown which surnames the Tulpas have taken, with the main possibilities being narrowed to either "Itsuka", "Takamiya" or even their "Mother's Surnames", but since it hasn't been confirmed it has remained a mystery. Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Browse Category:Terminology